


Not the Same

by Jakathine



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: After PR but before PR:U, Angst, Break Up, Comfort/Angst, Drift Bond, Drift Compatibility, Drift Side Effects, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Protective Siblings, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Siblings, Unresolved, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: This has been wracking around my mind since I saw PR:U to explain why Jake and Nate may have had a falling out. In PR:U, Jake was definitely very trying to separate himself from his father's name. That sort of internal conflict would definitely come to a head at some point, and given how Nate reacts to him, I could only assume that it burst in the Drift where nothing can be hidden.Poor Mako, dealing with so much with trying to understand Jake's conflicts. They're great siblings.Anyways....enjoy this angsty mess lol.





	1. Chapter 1

After the events of the Breach Closure, the world had been shaken to its core and had left people wondering what was to come now.

It was only logical the Shatterdome continue its work building jaegers and training new recruits, in the off chance that the kaiju could return. Droves of young people applied to be candidates at such a high rate that the Shatterdome wondered how they would house everyone. Eventually, the dust settled and the Shatterdome was able to refine their programs and applicant requirements, but those first few years were the roughest.

Mako’s heart ached to see so many pre-teen and teens applying. Their files stated that their parents had been caught in the cross-fires of the kaiju attacks, leaving them with nowhere else to go and a vengeance in their heart that she knew all too well. The Dome took in several children as well but did not start their physical training until they were thirteen in prep for becoming cadets.

As time went on, Mako herself wished she could once more command a jaeger, but none of them were her _Gypsy Danger_ ….. or her Raleigh. After the events of the Breach closure, Raleigh simply could no longer subject his body to a jaeger any more or face heavy consequences like her father had to endure. They kept their relationship lowkey for Raleigh’s sake since he wanted nothing further to do with the jaegers, but she felt the calling still ringing within her to continue. She made herself content instead to ensure the safety of the new pilots and to offer coaching to those who feared themselves.

Over the next decade she worked tirelessly as technology advanced, people changed, and as she noted, how the effect of making jaeger bonds on such younger people caused for not only deeper connections but devastating breakdowns when the two no longer got along. These young recruits were even being trained in a new method of compartmentalization so that the RABBIT was not so easy to chase, though she knew the temptation would always be there.

The first she noticed this spike with stronger bonds was with her brother Jake. He was sixteen and had recently graduated from the cadet course, earning himself the title of Ranger. He had also given himself over to being one of the willing volunteers to the new age program of drifting technology. The training still started with the basic hand-to-hand combat, but instead of placing two pilots together immediately in a jaeger for practical training they were placed within a new simulator. Resources at the Dome were too limited to afford so few remaining jaegers in the hands of novices just yet.

She watched in mix of anxiety and pride as he drifted with another recently graduated boy named Nate in their initial neural handshake.

Though they had practiced together often, and it was obvious they would have drift compatibility, the new synch test was truly going to test their capability to remain bonded. Prior to that, they had only tested with a sample brain. Their bond started off as a small blip, the handshake wavering as their minds wandered in different directions, until suddenly something clicked, and the percentages went upwards until they hit 100% synchronization.

Both boys whooped with glee, flexing their arms and moving their legs in their pseudo-jaeger. A roar screamed in the audio of the simulator, alerting them to an oncoming kaiju beast which was rank three. Almost effortlessly the two blocked, attacked, and finally won over the kaiju but not before in the killing stroke the pseudo-kaiju managed to get a heavy swipe in on their unguarded side.

They completed their drop, but afterwards the two breathed heavily, their faces shone with sweat as they tried to keep control of their thoughts and emotions. Thought the entire process was simulation, the feelings were real as well as the physical feelings of being attacked so they could learn to compartmentalize shock and stress.

Suddenly they both froze in place and Mako watched as Nate’s face coursed with tears. Jake looked over at him, no doubt mentally conveying something towards him, that earned him a nod from Nate. The boys removed their helmets and placed them back down, then beamed up at Mako and the team of scientists nearby who were watching the test. Nate’s smile was shakier than Jake’s but still true to his pride of completing the simulation.

“We’re co-pilots!” Jake exclaimed, grabbing Nate by the shoulder.

Nate shyly smiled back, wiping the tears from his face with the back of his hand, “Co-pilots.”

Their relationship grew from there. It was not often you would see one without the other. Whether it was in the mess hall, training rooms as spar partners and later coaches, or even being found hanging out in one another’s quarters after they became Rangers since they were too used to being bunkmates as Cadets.

 

Two years later after their initial handshake they were ready for the ultimate test. One of the new jaegers built with the latest tech was christened _Gipsy Avenger_ and most of the Shatterdome, Mako included, felt it was right to have her pilots be Jake and Nate. Their bond was one of the strongest so far shown, which was saying something considering just how deep this new wave of Rangers possessed.

The two showed remarkable skill, growing and learning every time they stepped within the jaeger. It appears these two young men would one day lead point of the new wave of pilots.

That is until something went terribly wrong.

It was after a tedious instructional day to fresh recruits that the two truly had their worst falling out. Nate had given a by-the-book detailed explanation of something that Jake only rolled his eyes about and whispered off handed remarks about the specifics being unimportant if only Nate would relax.

Tension between the two had already been fluctuating, but something about that comment had fully sparked an argument - the two butting heads on what was the proper way recruits should know how to drift and to fight against the kaiju should the time come. At least, that is what it seemed like to everyone else. Their almost scripted banter back and forth seemed simply too stiff for her brother’s usual humor.

Mako watched with growing unease as each time the two entered the _Gypsy Avenger_ for recruitment or practice their neural handshake was not as stable as before. Abruptly, they no longer spoke to one another. Something must have happened in the drift that passed between them as no one had seen nor heard the argument that caused it all.

 

When Jake disappeared suddenly from the base only to reappear sixth months later in the grips of police catching him in midst of scrapping old jaeger parts, Mako knew she needed to talk to him.

When she sat down across from him, he was slouching with his arms crossed angrily in front of him while he avoided looking at her as she quietly waited. When Jake finally looked up at her, he didn’t see anger or exasperation or even annoyance on her face.

“Jake, I’m going to help you to get out of here… but I would like to know what led you here,” Mako said, keeping her voice even so her brother would not lock up in defense.

Weeks, if not months, of tiredness seemed to pass over his features as he finally uncrossed his arms and leaned forward on the table, “I can’t really explain it…. Just a thing that happened between me and Nate."

“If it is difficult to put into words, we could do a drift to let me see?” Mako suggested, “I want to help you… to help whatever this is that is burdening your mind.”

Jake fidgeted in his chair then sighed, knowing there was no real way for him to say his issues aloud. He agreed to her suggestion and before he knew it they were being whisked away from the facility and going back towards the Shatterdome - home.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived back, Mako put in notice to not be disturbed by any means necessary. Given her authority when they arrived in the training module room and requested the room for just her and Jake, everyone cleared out quickly to leave them to their own devices.

Standing on the platform with helmets securely in place, Jake felt self-consciousness creep in.

Mako reached over to touch his arm gently, “You’re my brother. Whatever I see, we’ll handle it.”

Jake breathed in deeply then nodded. Mako pressed the activation switch.

Suddenly the cool blue of the drift filled their minds, memories flitting wildly past. Times where they fought hand-to-hand under the watchful eye of their father stood out then quickly moved to times that they both experienced fear or heartbreak or other passions. Jake let his mind relax, allowing himself to chase the rabbit so they could fixate on one thing. Other memories faded out into the background as this one came into focus.

_An old habit of Nate and Jake were to lay in the same bunk together, even as Rangers, though this time seemed different. Nate was engrossed in some sort of military novel while Jake had been skimming through the latest manga he had found. Every now and again, Jake would look over at Nate to see one hand by his side, watching his mindless tic of picking at his thumb as he read. Slowly, Jake slid his hand into Nate’s, making Nate start but not pull away._

_The two turned towards each other and questions passed between them, questions that only thanks to their link could only be answered by whoever made the first move afterwards. Nate let his book slide to the floor as he gripped Jake’s hand and leaned over to kiss Jake softly._

The scene wobbled before their eyes before shifting. Mako considered that Jake was doing that on purpose. Jake’s small huff next to her confirmed that before he went quiet again as the scene shifted to show what happened only a few weeks ago.

_“So am I supposed to ignore what I just saw rattling around in that head of yours?” Nate demanded as they exited Gypsy Avenger._

_Jake tried to walk briskly, hoping that Nate would give up his pursuit, but it seemed this time there was no way to avoid him. Finally, he stopped and turned so that they were face to face._

_“I don’t know what else to tell you. You saw what I thought even though it was meant to be compartmentalized. You knew all those years ago how I felt about being made to stay here, and I put those things away since I knew they upset you. We got a bit heated in the run and somehow it slipped.” Jake was exasperated, upset, and more than a little frustrated with how Nate was handling this._

_Nate’s face went from angry to saddened, his eyes glistening as he started to tear up, “I thought that maybe since things were getting better - that we were getting better - that you didn’t feel that way anymore. That maybe you would stay here….with me.”_

_“Nate…”_

_Nate put a hand up, “I saw what you truly felt, and I’m wrong for assuming that because of us your ultimate plan of leaving would not happen.”_

_Now it was Jake’s turn to have his eyes burning as a lump rose up in his throat, “Now that you know, and you know I won’t be leaving for another few weeks… what will you do?”_

_Nate’s face was wracked with a thousand words he could have said. Instead, he said nothing._

_It was there that the arguments started. They knew each other too well - their arguments starting shallow and mocking. Jake dug further until his lashing outs were more real each time, pushing Nate away with every spat. The latest instance of their jaeger test with the slip of full compatibility proved that they had blocked each other out of certain aspects of their minds. It was this that lead to Jake’s leaving of Shatterdome. It was only due to unfortunate doubling of patrols that had led to his capture elsewise he would still be out there, under the radar and alone._

Mako pressed the switch to release them from the drift, making her and Jake slump against the back frame of the module. She could feel the weight of Jake’s guilt and regret simmering at the back of her mind. Jake sighed deeply and let his head fall to Mako’s shoulder.

“What am I gonna do, sis?” he asked, his voice weary.

“Words… they go further than you may think. Talk to him, that might help clarify some things between the two of you.” Mako suggested, “At least by doing that you’ve said your piece. He might not forgive you, but you might be able to start moving past the things that are making you afraid to move on.”

Jake said nothing. Instead, he simply got up and after helping her up, placed their helmets away before exiting the simulator room. Mako watched him leave, concern and hope swirling in her mind.

The next day those feeling were quickly dashed as she discovered that Jake had indeed spoken to Nate, but the conversation had not gone as well as she had hoped. If anything, the rift between the two was wider than ever. She had to learn this from Nate as Jake was nowhere to be found. Not knowing what to say or even think, Mako searched high and low for her brother.

However, after several hours of searching, she had to accept the hard facts.

Jake had fully left the compound.

It gave Mako only a fraction of comfort to send out her credentials to all patrol bases, letting them know Jake’s description and orders to give her a call should he pop up on anyone’s radar.

That evening as the sun set on the Shatterdome, Mako and Jake watched the same sky many miles apart quietly wondering to themselves if they would see the other again one day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been wracking around my mind since I saw PR:U to explain why Jake and Nate may have had a falling out. In PR:U, Jake was definitely very trying to separate himself from his father's name. That sort of internal conflict would definitely come to a head at some point, and given how Nate reacts to him, I could only assume that it burst in the Drift where nothing can be hidden.
> 
>  
> 
> Poor Mako, dealing with so much with trying to understand Jake's conflicts. They're great siblings.
> 
> Anyways....enjoy this angsty mess lol.


End file.
